Vanilla Twist
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Love DxS fluff? Well, your going to have a cavity after reading this DxS fluff story that all began on a warm summer day with ice cream... Originally supposed to be in DP Drabble Outlet, but it got too long and became a oneshot! Review please!


**Hi everyone! This was originally supposed to be a drabble.. but it ended up a oneshot! I don't own DP. **The beautiful sun shined down on the two friends as they strolled down the chalk-ridden street. They laughed and gossiped as they entered Reed's Refreshing Restraunt. The cheery doorbell rang as Sam and Danny waltzed up to the bright blue counter.

"Hey, welcome to Reed's! How may I help ya folks?" asked the happy clerk.

"I'll have a vanilla and chocolate twist," ordered Danny.

"The same." said Sam cheerfully. Danny started to rummage through his worn leather wallet as he questioned,

"Why is everyone so cheery?" Reed shrugged as he wiped off the counter.

"Eh, maybe it's just a great day! Plus, since you two lovebirds-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" chorused the two *cough* LOVEBIRDS *cough*. Reed smiled widely as he put down the two ice cream cones.

"As I was saying, it's on the house! Enjoy!" he said as he handed them their desserts. Danny's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you!" he called out as he grabbed Sam's hand unconsciously to find a place to sit. Reed smiled as they walked off hand in hand.

"Lovebirds..." he muttered as he continued to wipe off the messy glass counter. Meanwhile, the two friends had found the perfect shade outside to enjoy their delicious desserts.

"Mmm... Chocolate..." murmured Sam as her velvet tongue licked the ice-cold ice cream.

"Personally, I prefer vanilla..." said Danny as he swirled around the swirl in his mouth. Sam smiled at him and pondered back to what Reed said earlier.

Her violet eyes narrowed in thought as she slid down to the soft grass. A soft thump was heard when Danny joined her. Her cheeks became slightly red when she realized their hands were still intertwined.

"Whatcha thinking about Sammykins?" teased Danny playfully. She punched him softly in the arm.

"First of all, your lucky your still living..." smirked Sam as she "glared" at Danny. His throat gulped as he whistled innocently. Sam chuckled.

"And second- why do you want to know?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, you're blushing like mad." She lifted up her interlocked hand and cocked a thin eyebrow. It was his turn to turn several shades of red as he released his hand.

"Continue..." smirked Sam playfully as she stretched and laid down in the cool grass. He paused in thought.

"And you looked really serious?" he answered, but it was more like a question concealed in confuzzlment. (CONFUZZLED IS A WORD IN MY BOOK! XD) Her lips smiled as she replied,

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she teased him. Danny nodded vigorously as he laid down next to Sam.

"Uh, that would be a yes! Please tell me?" Sam pursed her sticky lips in thought.

"Hmm... And why should I?"

"Sammy!" cried Danny as he rolled over to his back in desperation. Sam cackled evilly as she replied,

"20 questions... Or less if you manage to get it..." she said sarcastically.

"Hmm... Is it about a guy?" Sam choked on her scrumptious ice cream. Danny laughed as he stood up to throw away his cone.

"Are you finished?" he questioned as he reached for her now empty cone. Her eyes avoided his as he grabbed the cone and walked over to the overflowing trash can.

"So were you thinking about a Goth guy?" teased Danny as he sat back down. Her face became beet red.

"Eh... Not exactly..." she stammered as she fiddled with a small blade of grass. Her eyes shifted as she avoided to look him in the eye.

"Sam... Is he someone I know?" he questioned nervously. Sam nodded quietly as the wind whistled through the summer air.

"Is it..." gulped Danny,"is it Tucker?" Time stilled to a stop. A snort rang through the quiet air.

"Me? Tucker? Tha-that's-HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sam as she rolled over on her side in laughter. He sighed in relief as he flipped over a grey rock.

"So who were you thinking about?" Sam's laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"Uh... I can't say..." she said meekly.

"Why not?" he whispered as he looked down. He muttered the last part so softly no one could hear it, "That way I know which guy to hate for stealing my girl..." Sam cocked her dainty head to one side.

"What did you just say...?" she questioned slowly as she unconsciously leaned closer to Danny. His callused hand landed on her smooth one as he replied,

"Why do you want to know?"

"It almost seemed like-" she paused and blushed vividly,"-like you said so you could know which guy to hate for hating my girl..."

His free hand shot up to his neck as he rubbed it nervously.

"Eh..." he said as his face turned a crimson red, "I-uh-" Sam averted his electric blue eyes and stared at a lone dandelion.

"Danny, who's-who's _your _girl?" she whispered to the wind as it drifted by slowly. The one word that she wanted to hear so badly- ever since sixth grade, ever since they met- was spoken by the shy raven haired boy.

"You..." he said as he captured his lips with hers. Meanwhile, a certain clerk had just finished shining the now extremely shiny counter as he sighed to put away his rag. His mouth dropped as he walked past the window revealing the two lovers.

"Lovebirds..." he muttered smiling as he walked out the door into the lovely summer day.

**Aw! Review please! **


End file.
